


Jitters

by ATLPanther



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Insecurity, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLPanther/pseuds/ATLPanther
Summary: There are some big changes coming Syd and Z’s way. Can Z reassure Syd that she’s up to the challenge?





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

Z watched Syd take a shaky breath and look around at the new dorm they would be sharing. As part of the promotion, Syd and Z would get a larger room. They could have even roomed separately, but they both chose not to do so. Dr. Manx and Commander Cruger had raised an eyebrow at this, but ultimately said nothing and fulfilled their request. 

The dorm was certainly more spacious than the one they had shared before when they had first joined B Squad. There was a kitchenette, a “dining room” area with a small table setting for three, and the bedroom was separated from the living room area with a door. There was a full bathroom as well. It felt more like a small apartment than a Delta Base dorm room. 

There was even a ton more closet space for Syd’s wardrobe. Still, as Z watched Syd walking around their new digs, it was clear to her that something was on Syd’s mind. Syd was normally unflappable, calm, cool, and collected. Today she seemed on edge, nervous. 

Z sidled up to her, taking her arm. “Happy with the new place?” she asked with a smile. 

“I...yeah, it’s great,” Syd replied woodenly. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Z asked, cupping Syd’s face in her hands and looking into her eyes. 

Syd did smile at Z’s touch, her shoulders visibly relaxing. “Tomorrow is a big day,” she said, putting her hands over Z’s. 

“You’ll be great,” Z replied, pulling Syd into a tight embrace. “C’mon, let’s get some sleep,” she said reassuringly. Syd nodded and they did their nightly routines and got into bed. 

Several hours later Z woke up in bed alone. Syd’s usual side of the bed was empty. This was unusual as Syd was not what anyone would ever consider to be a morning person. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was able to see Syd pacing back and forth in front of the closet. Z glanced at the clock. It was 5AM. They had to report to the Command Center at 7AM. 

Z turned on the light on the bedside table and then got out of bed to approach her pacing girlfriend. “Syd? Are you ok?,” she asked. 

Syd, whose back had been turned, whirled around to face Z. “Sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean to wake you. Just...had some stuff on my mind, I guess.”

Z stretched out a hand to Syd, silently biding her to join her on the bed. Syd complied, taking Z’s hand and settling onto the bed beside her. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Z prodded. 

Syd avoided Z’s gaze, nibbling her bottom lip and saying nothing. Z gently squeezed Syd’s hand, silently urging her to speak. 

After a few moments of contemplation Syd looked into Z’s eyes and whispered, “Do you think I can do it?” 

Z was about to ask what she meant, when the realization dawned on her. “Syd, nobody deserves this Color Promotion more than you do,” she firmly replied. 

“There are some big shoes to fill. Can I really save the world like Jack or Bridge? Can I keep things going like Sky did?” Syd wondered aloud. 

Seeing this side of Syd was a surprise. She was usually so self-assured, she never seemed to fear anything. This was the same woman who deflected laser beams with her fist, after all. That was after her previous career stints as a highly successful fashion model, champion fencer, and award-winning singer. 

One of the things that Z had always admired about Syd all along had been her inner drive, her innate competence, her ability to learn all kinds of new things and face challenges with no fear. Seeing Syd display self-doubt was new, but Z also found it strangely endearing. She felt as though she were really being trusted with something special to witness a moment like this. 

“You’ll be amazing,” Z reassured her, looking deeply into Syd’s eyes. 

“Really?” Syd asked. 

“I know it”, Z answered. “You’ve worked really hard for this, you’ve seen multiple styles of leadership from Jack and Bridge and the others. You were already an incredible Ranger when we met,” she finished and then pulled Syd close to her. 

Syd returned the hug, resting her head on Z’s shoulder. “I’m just so nervous,” she said. 

“Hey, I’m sure everyone gets nervous when promoted to Red Ranger like this. Even Sky,” Z shot back. 

“Wait, I don’t remember Sky being nervous!” Syd replied with a grin. “What makes you say that?” 

“Uh...you don’t remember how he temporarily forgot his morph call the first day on the job and waited for someone else to go first when it was time for him to announce himself? He had to correct himself all that first day!” Z said with a laugh. 

“Oh yeah! We were all ready to go and ready to say 4 SPD Yellow and 5 SPD Pink, but he never started out with Red,” Syd added and joined Z in her laughter. 

It felt so good to laugh with Syd again. Z pulled her close and stroked her hair. “Plus, there was Bridge’s first day. He had to do the entire first briefing session in his thinking pose, he was so nervous,” Z added. 

“Well I can definitely say I won’t be standing on my head today,” Syd replied. Z could hear the smile in her voice and could feel Syd melting into her arms.

After a few minutes of this Z pulled back to look into Syd’s eyes before she spoke. “I’ll be by your side the whole time. Whatever you need, I’m here. We’ll get through this together,” she said comfortingly. 

“I’m really glad I have you by my side today, Z. It really means a lot,” Syd said, smiling gratefully. 

Z reached up to put her hand on the side of Syd’s face, stroking her cheek. For what must have been the thousandth time, she was struck by how beautiful Syd was and how lucky she was to have been brought together with her. She leaned in close to her Syd and gently pressed her lips to hers. Syd reached up and stroked Z’s cheek, deepening the kiss. One kiss led to two, then three, and soon they were lost in each other. It felt so right, so perfect. 

“I love you so much,” Syd whispered. 

“I love you, too,” Z replied. She was about to elaborate when her 6AM alarm went off. 

“Alarms are mood killers,” Syd said with a teasing grin. Z hustled over to her side of the bed to turn the alarm off. 

“I guess it’s time for us to get ready,” Z said ruefully. 

“Wait...you were about to say something else,” Syd said. “Please tell me what was on your mind?” 

“I just…” Now it was Z’s turn to hesitate. “I’ll be by your side today, and we’ll get through it together, but...I always want to be by your side. I always want to be the one you can come to when you’re feeling sad or scared or worried,” she began. 

“I know, Z. I trust you completely,” Syd replied. 

“No, no, it’s not just that. I want us to always be together. For always,” Z blurted out. 

“Wow...really?” Syd asked. 

“I...yeah. I do. I hadn’t really planned on telling you this today, but—” Z was speaking when she was interrupted by Syd passionately kissing her again. 

“I’m so glad you said something, Z. I feel the same way,” Syd said, smiling brightly. “Now c’mon, we gotta get ready, Blue Ranger.” 

“Right behind you, Red Ranger,” Z grinned and they hurried to get dressed and to the Command Center on time.


End file.
